


Morgendusche

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Morgens unter der Dusche ...





	Morgendusche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Next one. :-D

Eigentlich hatten sie ja nur gemeinsam duschen wollen. Doch dann hatte Johann ihn unter der Dusche sanft in seine Arme gezogen, er hatte das Leuchten in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen, und eine wohlige Gänsehaut hatte sich auf seinem Körper gebildet.

Sie lächelten sich an, Johann legte die Hand an seine Wange, und sie küssten sich. Ihre Zungen berührten sich immer wieder, spielten miteinander, die Küsse wurden stetig verlangender und leidenschaftlicher.

„Fritz?“, raunte Johann gegen seinen geöffneten Mund.

„Hm?“

„Dreh' dich um. Bitte.“

 _Oh._ Was hatte sein Liebster vor? Er nickte, tat, worum Johann ihn gebeten hatte, und schaute auf die weißen Wandfliesen.

„Ich möchte dich verwöhnen“, flüsterte Johann in sein Ohr. „Und ich möchte, dass du einfach nur genießt.“

Johanns Worte sorgten für noch viel mehr Gänsehaut, und sein Körper wurde von einem heißen Gefühl heimgesucht. Abermals nickte er.

Und dann fing Johann an, ihn zu berühren, ließ seine Hand für eine Weile langsam an seiner Wirbelsäule auf und ab gleiten, und im Anschluss massierte er zärtlich und ausgiebig seinen Nacken.

„Schatz ...“, seufzte er.

„Stütze dich mit den Händen an der Wand ab und spreize ein wenig deine Beine“, flüsterte Johann nun, und hauchte mehrere Küsse auf sein linkes Schulterblatt. 

Noch mehr heiße Gefühle, noch mehr Gänsehaut. Er tat, was Johann gesagt hatte.

Johanns Hände begannen, abwechselnd an beiden Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel entlang zu streicheln.

Friedrich seufzte erneut, und schloss seine Augen. Er liebte es, wenn Johann ihn an diesen Stellen berührte. Allmählich wurde er hart.

Jetzt knabberte und saugte Johann an seinem rechten Ohr, küsste seinen Hals, und fing an, mit der linken Hand an seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen. Er zupfte und zwirbelte an ihnen, und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich in Sekundenschnelle aufrichteten.

„Gott, Johann.“ Inzwischen war er komplett hart geworden, und wollte nur zu gerne nach seiner Erektion greifen, aber seine Hände befanden sich ja an der Wand, und dort würden sie auch bleiben.

Johann ließ von den Brustwarzen ab, und die rechte Hand legte er auf seinen Bauch, ließ sie einen Moment dort verweilen, dann glitt er nach unten, ganz langsam, immer weiter, und erreichte schließlich seine Erektion.

Friedrich stöhnte. „Johann, bitte ...“

„Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ Johann spielte ein wenig mit den feinen Härchen, dann schloss er die Hand um ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch!“, keuchte er, kaum noch in der Lage, überhaupt zu reden.

Johann ließ seinen Daumen sanft über die feuchte, empfindliche Spitze gleiten, und beförderte ihn beinahe direkt über die Klippe.

Friedrich biss sich auf die Lippe, er wollte nicht so rasend schnell kommen.

Johann keuchte unentwegt in sein Ohr, während er mit seinen Fingern an seiner Erektion entlang fuhr. Erst noch langsam, dann steigerte er das Tempo immer mehr, schloss seine Hand fester um ihn. Immer härter und schneller rieb er ihn.

„Johann!“ Ein letztes Mal stöhnte Friedrich laut auf, dann spürte er das Pulsieren, und kam. Er ergoss sich mehrere Male auf die Fliesen vor ihm.

Johann schmiegte sich mit seinem warmen Körper gegen ihn, legte die Arme um ihn, und hielt ihn, bis sein Orgasmus abgeklungen war.


End file.
